Parcours d'une épouse
by orianne T
Summary: Le récit d'une femme,épouse,amie et amante à la fois. Un parcours loin des codes dictés par son rang. Un amour atypique pour un couple hors norme.


Bonjour à tous,

En prévention, je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi et que l'histoire traite de relation à trois avec deux hommes et une femme.

Donc à tous ceux qui ne veulent pas lire ce genre d'histoire, je leur conseille de revenir à la page principale.

La limite d'âge est très importante !!!

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un grand merci à ma correctrice : **Alfgard !**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parcours d'une épouse.

Du temps où j'étais à Poudlard, je ne connaissais que très peu le grand Lucius Malfoy. J'étais sa cadette de trois ans, et il faut dire que ces années pèsent lourd lorsque vous êtes encore à l'école. J'étais une petite première année de serpentard, insignifiante. Je ne m'intéressais guère à lui non plus. Je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir ce genre de chose, il était en quatrième année… un gouffre !

Je savais sur lui, ce que toutes jeunes filles de bonnes familles devaient savoir : seul héritier et descendant unique de la famille Malfoy, jeune homme froid, aristocratique et fier. Sûrement promis… quoique en grandissant je me demandais si son père n'attendais pas de voir comment évolueraient les filles de sang pur pour choisir une épouse correcte à son fils.

Mes pensées étaient appuyées par des rumeurs qui couraient autours des tasses de thés. Abraxas Malfoy n'avait fait aucune demande ou promesse de mariage ! Il semblait aussi que le jeune Lucius voulait choisir lui-même son épouse, ou du moins donner son avis. Tous ça pour dire que je ne connaissais rien de très personnel sur l'héritier Malfoy.

Je m'en portais très bien, en particulier à Poudlard. Je ne supportais ces petites gourdes gloussantes. Il était sollicité, très convoité même, et ses hordes de jeunes filles pur sang me débectaient tant par leurs minauderies que par leurs avidités ! Un spectacle assez écœurant dès le petit déjeuner.

Avec le recul, je me qualifierai de personne assez indépendante et non conventionnelle, en tout cas pour mon rang. J'avais quelques amies de mon âge, toutes à Serpentard, et j'avais surtout un grand compagnon. C'est une personne assez particulière, froide, renfermée sur elle-même, peu avenante et très timide.

Plongé dans un livre, c'est ainsi que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Je cherchais un compartiment pour m'asseoir, nerveuse comme j'étais pour ma rentrée. J'ai ouvert la porte et il a levé les yeux vers moi. Je n'ai pas eut de flash subi, ni aucune impression particulière. J'ai esquissé un sourire… qui devait sûrement ressembler à une horrible grimace. Je me suis assise en face de lui, l'observant. Exaspéré de se sentir ainsi scruté, il a levé les yeux au ciel.

J'en ai profité pour ouvrir la discussion. Le dialogue fut ardu, il a commencé à répondre par des monosyllabes et des grognements. Puis progressivement, alors que je continuai… il a parlé. Ce n'est pas là que notre amitié a commencé… nous avons juste discuté.

C'est le lendemain de la répartition, alors que j'avais quelques amis avec qui déjeuner, je suis allée m'asseoir à ses côtés, pour lui dire bonjour. Il n'a pas réagit immédiatement, mais tout ceux de la maison nous regardaient discrètement. J'étais quand même une Black !

Il a posé le livre qu'il tenait et s'est poussé, m'invitant silencieusement à continuer. J'étais ravie, comme peut l'être une petite fille de onze ans qui trouve sa place dans un univers un peu trop nouveau.

J'avais quelqu'un auprès duquel m'asseoir, un garçon pas très beau, renfrogné, cassant… mais c'était mon ami !

J'ai vite appris comment déchiffrer ses expressions, Severus est quelqu'un qui n'as pas eut beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Il a très vite appris à se protéger des autres. J'ai eut du mal à m'habituer à ses commentaires froids, ce manque flagrant d'attention quand je lui parle, ces œillades assassines… Mais derrière tout ça, j'ai compris. Alors qu'au début c'était par pure protection, il s'est ouvert. Ses remarques m'encourageaient parfois, certaines de ses paroles me prouvaient qu'il m'écoutait toujours.

Il était là, continuellement. Ombre noire planante au-dessus de moi. Je restais avec lui, travaillant ensemble à la même table, étant côte à côte lors des cours.

Ma sœur, Bellatrix, ne voyait pas ça bien, elle le critiquait beaucoup. Pourtant, je restais encore avec lui. Peut être par esprit de contradiction envers les conventions, sûrement parce qu'il me considérait comme son amie et qu'il était le mien. Nous avons fait notre scolarité ensemble, ne se quittant que très peu.

Il était très doué en potions, ce qui sans doute amena l'intérêt de Lucius. C'est à partir de la deuxième année que le blond vint l'aborder. Ce fut subtil au début. Il s'assit près de nous pendant les repas, il n'était pas loin à la bibliothèque.

C'est peut être pour cela que je me rendis compte des groupies de Lucius. Etant plus proche de nous, elles l'étaient également.

Je sais que progressivement Lucius et Severus se parlèrent. Ils partageaient beaucoup de point commun. Par égard pour mon ami, je le laissais avec le roi de serpentard. Je n'avais pas ma place dans une telle amitié.

J'ai été jalouse… je l'avoue. C'était quand même mon ami que Lucius accaparait. Tandis qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, j'en passais plus avec mes amies. Nous avions trouvé un équilibre qui convenait plus à notre croissance et nos tracas d'adolescents. J'avais besoin de parler avec des filles, comme je supposais que Severus en avait également besoin. Nous ne nous sommes pas trop éloigné, gardant toujours contact, déjeunant souvent ensemble.

C'est à partir de ma troisième et puis quatrième année que je connu un peu plus le grand Malfoy. Je n'y accordais que peu d'intérêt, enfin pas plus que ne le ferait l'amie que j'étais. En aucun cas je n'ai pensé pendant toutes ces années à autre chose que Lucius étant l'ami de Severus.

L'étiquette « Lucius conquête amoureuse » refusait de s'imprimer. Notre scolarité se passa relativement bien. Elle fut rude pour Severus qui avait pour Nemesis le groupe de mon cousin Sirius.

Il en a souffert, énormément. Je me demanderais toujours si ce n'est pas par pure vengeance envers moi et ma famille que Sirius s'attaqua au seul véritable ami que j'avais. Si c'était le cas, mon cher cousin avait beau renier sa famille, il n'en restait pas moins un Black. Il avait choisi la seule personne de mon entourage qu'il pouvait attaquer sans avoir peur des conséquences.

Severus était relativement seul et de sang mêlé : un excellent souffre douleur.

--------

A la sortie de Poudlard, nous avons prit des chemins divergents. J'étais si triste de savoir que nous n'allions pas être aussi souvent ensemble.

J'eut pendant quelques semaines une impression d'abandon… j'avais dix sept ans, fille cadette de la famille Black, et j'étais aussi perdue qu'un nouveau né. Je ne savais que faire de mon diplôme, aucune idée ne germait dans mon esprit. Ajoutons à cela cette sensation collante d'être seule. Je n'étais plus que le reflet de moi-même, je montrais un masque à ma famille, alors que tous les soirs je ne m'empêchais de pleurer toutes les larmes possibles.

Ma sœur reçut durant cet été une demande en mariage venant du fils Lestrange. Le seul commentaire qui me viendrait à l'esprit ne serait pas correct. Ma sœur est certes plus âgée que moi et moins gâtée par la nature, mais épouser un tel « homme ». J'en avais des frissons d'horreur pour elle.

Rodolphus était quelqu'un de rustre et au caractère violent. Il se tenait bien en société, mais ses plus vils instincts ressurgissaient rapidement en petit comité. Il avait des activités critiquables et bien entendu ses penchants l'avaient amené à côtoyer le Lord. Gracieux membre dévoué à cette cause, il n'en enrôla pas moins ma sœur qui y trouva un défouloir à sa perversion.

J'avais beau aimer Bellatrix de tout mon cœur, elle était quand même enragée et violente. Je me rappellerai toujours ce soir, où lors d'une de nos conversations intimistes, elle m'avoua adorer torturer des moldus et sentir l'odeur particulière du sang et de la peur. J'en ai fait quelques mauvais rêves…

Avec l'accord des familles, le mariage s'organisa tranquillement, prévu pour la fin du mois d'octobre.

Je restais dans mon apathie tout l'été. Les lettres que je recevais de Severus me faisaient du bien, mais je ne pouvais vider mon cœur et lui dire combien je me sentais triste de son départ. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'une jeune femme de mon rang doit dire, même à son meilleur ami.

Le mariage se déroula très bien. J'étais très heureuse de voir enfin mon ami. Je me retins à grand peine de lui sauter dans les bras. Je vis également dans son regard le bonheur qu'il avait lui aussi à me revoir.

Je pris la peine de passer du temps avec lui. Il faut dire que je ne passais pas inaperçu dans ma robe de soirée bleu nuit. De nombreux hommes m'invitèrent à danser, ou autre. Severus m'accorda une danse… je n'allais pas attendre qu'il m'invite et pour ne pas changer aux habitudes, c'est moi qui le lui proposa. J'avais été très culottée de faire ceci, en particulier avec comme spectateur Lucius Malfoy mais mon sourire radieux suffit à convaincre mon ami.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous nous sommes éclipsé afin de mieux discuter. Il me raconta combien Lucius avait été généreux envers lui. Le grand Malfoy avait prit Severus sous son aile et lui avait payé ses études pour devenir Maître des Potions. Il m'expliqua comment le Lord l'avait contacté à cause de son aptitude et des compliments que lui avait fait Lucius.

Je ne reconnaissais plus Severus. Il était tellement heureux qu'on le reconnaisse enfin pour lui-même. Moi-même j'étais contente pour lui. Je lui racontais mes études de littérature. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant quelques heures, cela faisait du bien de se retrouver.

-------

Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que cette nuit fut le déclenchement d'événement hautement important dans ma vie.

Ce n'est que plus tard, un an et demi après que je sus …

En effet, alors que je venais de fêter mes dix neufs ans, je me retrouvais l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy. Je devenais aux yeux de tous Narcissa Eléanore Malfoy !

--------

Je correspondais toujours avec Severus, il me racontait ses expérimentations, ses rencontres avec le Lord Noir… Il me parlait également de Lucius. Je n'y prêtais que peu d'attention habituée à ce qu'il me parle de son bon ami.

Pourtant…

C'était une après midi comme les autres. Il faisait doux ce jour là, et j'avais décidé d'étudier dehors sous les saules pleureurs. J'avais du thé et une balancelle atrocement confortable. Je n'étais pas très apprêtée je l'avoue. Je n'avais pas prit le temps de me coiffer.

Quel ne fut pas mon désarroi lorsque j'entendis des voix venir dans ma direction. Ma mère m'appela. Je me levais prestement et d'un sort rapide je défroissais ma robe. Je n'avais pas le temps pour autre chose hélas !

Alors que je m'approchais, quittant l'abri confortable de mon arbre, mon livre à la main, j'en fus d'autant plus mortifiée.

Je faisais face au Lord Malfoy et à son fils ! Ma mère, je le vit, fut désappointée par mon allure. Chose qui m'interpella d'autant plus. Pourquoi la famille Malfoy au complet se déplaçait ainsi, en particulier pour venir me voir à l'improviste ?

Alors que le père me scrutait de la plus désagréable des façons, je me contentais de leur dire poliment, bien que froidement bonjour.

Je me rappellerais toujours cette scène.

Malfoy père venait de terminer son inspection. Il se tourna quelque peu vers son fils et lui envoya un sourire goguenard. Lucius acquiesça.

« Le déplacement vaut certes le coup, fils. Tu as bon goût, même si sa dégaine laisse à penser que l'on se trouve plus face à une sauvageonne qu'à une dame ! »

A cette réflexion, je m'étouffais de colère. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lui répondre.

« Oui, Lucius. Très bon choix. Elle ne manque pas de caractère… Je serais heureux qu'elle fasse partie de la famille. Nos discussions risquent d'être intéressantes ! »

C'est à ce moment que Lucius prit la parole.

« Madame Black, je souhaiterais m'entretenir au plus vite avec votre mari au sujet de ma demande de fiançailles. »

C'est à ce moment que j'ai eut un léger blanc. Mon cerveau aussi brillant soit-il n'avait pas analysé totalement les conséquences de cette scène.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que père me convoqua à son bureau. J'avais très peu dormi, réfléchissant … Il m'annonça fièrement que Lucius Malfoy pouvait me courtiser. La machine était mise en route.

Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne l'avais plus. J'ai fait preuve de beaucoup de patience, tachant de ne pas me révolter contre ma condition. Il est vrai que j'étais chanceuse d'avoir été choisi par Lucius. Avec du temps, j'arriverai à l'apprécier ? Et puis, il est le bienfaiteur de Severus… il ne peut qu'être agréable et gentil !

Mon ami me félicita pour cette nouvelle et me souhaita tous le bonheur possible.

Tout se déroula parfaitement. Lucius fut adorable. Durant une année, il me fit la cour. Il était patient, attentionné, doux. J'appris à le connaître mieux.

J'appris même à l'aimer. Physiquement c'était un homme magnifique. Une peau pâle, douce, de longs cheveux blonds, un corps musclés et ferme. Des mains gracieuses et masculines… c'était un ravissement pour les sens.

J'appris par la suite d'autre chose… ajoutons qu'il était un amant fabuleux. Je n'avais certes pas de point de comparaison, mais il fit attention à moi, à mon plaisir. Après notre mariage, je découvris un aspect que j'ignorai de lui, sa sensualité et sa fougue au lit. Je m'ouvris à cela et m'épanouissais dans cet amour charnel. Je me fis plus entreprenante, plus câline, plus coquine aussi… nous jouions et c'était délicieux.

Je me savais chanceuse !

----

Durant toute cette période, mes lettres se faisaient plus rares envers Severus, mais il m'avoua plus tard qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

Ma vie était absolument idyllique. Lucius avait un poste important au Ministère, une place de choix près du Lord.

Je pouvais faire ce qu'il me plaisait. Je devais certes remplir mes devoirs d'épouse et de madame Malfoy. Mais cela restait agréable.

Pourtant, tout s'effondra quelques mois après notre mariage. Lucius m'avoua une nouvelle qui m'anéantit.

Quand nous nous voyions avec Lucius, je l'avais prévenu de ma possessivité. Je lui avais fait promettre de m'être toujours fidèle. C'était une condition non négociable. J'étais bien trop fière pour subir un tel affront.

Quand bien même, ce soir là, alors que je rentrais de chez une amie, je trouvais mon mari seul sur le canapé, le regard noir.

« Pardon ma belle fleur, je vais te faire du mal… »

Je me donnais contenance en posant ma veste sur l'un des fauteuils. Il reprit, me fixant de ses grands yeux gris :

« Comment te dire une chose pareille ? »

Je m'emportai.

« En ouvrant la bouche Lucius ! Et en articulant bien clairement ! »

Alors que je fermai les yeux en présentant les mots qui me briseraient le cœur, il lança tout de go « Je suis bisexuel ! »

J'éclatais de rire, hystérique. Presque soulagée de savoir, presque triste de comprendre…

« J'aime Severus ! »

Pour la peine, ma crise s'arrêta immédiatement. Je le regardai, clignant bêtement des yeux, interdite par la nouvelle, frappée par l'aveu.

Je quittai la pièce brusquement, claquant violemment la porte.

Je me rappelle avoir agit mécaniquement, mon esprit embué par ces révélations. Rapidement, j'avais immigré dans une autre chambre, loin, très loin de notre chambre commune.

Du recul et de la réflexion, je n'avais besoin que de cela pour en arriver à l'acceptation d'un tel fait. Non, mon mari ne me trompait pas, c'était certes un soulagement, mais savoir qu'il le ferait… Parce que je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Je commençais à connaître le langage de Lucius. S'il me l'avouait, c'est qu'il avait l'intention de le faire.

Plus tard, avec beaucoup de calme, j'étais attendrie par la considération qu'il avait pour moi, m'avouer une telle chose n'était pas aisée. En assumer les conséquences non plus !

Il avait omis de dire une seule chose, la réciproque était hélas vraie. Peut être que je n'avais pas voulu voir la vérité entièrement…

J'ai mit du temps, énormément de temps à comprendre et accepter. Six long mois !

Je paressais comme une femme comblée et amoureuse de son mari aux yeux de la société noble. Pourtant, à l'intérieur j'étais déchirée…

Lucius restait la même personne, mon époux, l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais beaucoup de mal à entendre le fait qu'il puisse aimer deux personnes.

C'était difficile pour moi. Quand, au bout de ces six mois de tergiversation, je me présentais à son bureau. J'étais parfaite en tout point, nerveuse, mais souhaitant des explications, peut être des excuses, ou encore des supplications.

Je renouais le dialogue…

-------

Je pus lire de la surprise sur son beau visage. D'autant plus forte que je n'avais pas l'air d'être agressive ou annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Une fois la porte délicatement fermée, je restais debout dans cette immense pièce, face à lui.

Je soupirai, fermant les yeux, puisant le courage nécessaire.

« Comment ? »

Il posa sa plume, et s'appuya contre son siège.

« Peut être parce que c'est un homme formidable, intelligent, brillant, vif d'esprit, charmant et incroyablement bien fait. »

Il fit une pose et me regarda attentivement.

« Ma fleur, tu es quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie, n'en vient jamais à en douter. Mais, lui aussi m'apporte énormément de chose. Vous êtes les deux seuls pour lesquels je ferais n'importe quoi. »

« As-tu… ? »

L'émotion m'étreignait la gorge, autant en pensée, qu'en parole je n'arrivais pas à le formuler correctement.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Si j'ai couché avec lui ? Si je t'ai trompé avec lui ? Si je vais te délaisser pour lui ? » s'emballa-t-il.

Ces paroles étaient comme des gifles à mon ego, j'acquiesçais lentement.

« Oui, nous avons couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises, mais depuis que je t'ai fait cette promesse, jamais ! Même s'il me manque autant que toi, je n'ai jamais trahi ce serment. Ma fleur, je t'aime et jamais l'un ne passera avant l'autre. »

J'enregistrais ces paroles, ne pouvant encore y réfléchir correctement.

« Comment vois-tu l'avenir, toi, moi et lui ? »

« Ensemble, pas sans toi et avec lui. »

Son ton était si fort, affirmatif. Je me retournais et une fois la main sur la poignet de la porte, je murmurais douloureusement :

« Laisse moi du temps Lucius »

Et je quittais la pièce.

--------

Il m'en fallut encore, du temps. Il leur fallut beaucoup de patience. J'ignore comment Lucius a tenu sans avoir aucun contact charnel avec aucun de nous deux. Il avait un certain code d'honneur, et pas avant que je n'aie donné mon accord, il ne fit rien.

Pendant deux mois, j'eut des lettres de Severus. Je n'en lu aucune. Ensuite, ce furent ses visites… A chaque fois je refusais. C'est une soirée mondaine qui nous permit de nous voir la première fois depuis l'Aveu.

Cette fois-ci, il m'invita. Je ne pus refuser. Lors de notre danse, il me tint contre lui, fermement. Juste un peu trop près, toujours dans la limite de la décence… il me parla, où plutôt, murmura des choses. Des mots d'amour, tendres, soyeux et chaud. Des sentiments qu'il disait éprouvé pour moi et aussi pour Lucius.

Nous tourbillonnions sur la piste, la tête me tournait légèrement, ivresse d'une danse, chaleur d'un corps. Sa main fine tenant fermement la mienne, effleurant parfois mes doigts, jouant un peu avec. Son bras dans mon dos, pressant, pesant, chauffant…

En total émoi, je quittais la pièce juste après la fin de la danse. J'étais perdue, confuse. Comment Severus, mon meilleur ami, pouvait-il m'aimer moi et Lucius ? Pourquoi en est-il de même avec Lucius ?

Et moi au milieu de tout cela ?

En rentrant de la soirée, la main de Lucius s'égara contre ma cuisse, aucun mouvement, juste le contact…

Une fois arrivée au château, je partais précipitamment dans ma chambre.

---------

Je ne dormais pas cette nuit là, en proie à un réel conflit…

Que faire ? Lucius était mon mari, je l'aimais, Severus était mon ami. Comment peuvent-ils mélanger les éléments et reconfigurer toutes les équations ainsi. Pourquoi d'un seul coup, ils changeaient, pourquoi Severus jouait ce jeu là avec moi ?

Etait-ce un piège ? Une tentation pour prouver quelque chose ? Pour éprouver ma fidélité ? J'étais perdue, comment réagir ? Cette soirée, je n'avais jamais été autant troublée.

Cette danse avec Severus, mon ami… l'était-il encore ? Me considérait-il comme une amie ou bien une femme ?

Je passais la journée suivante dans ma chambre, laissé aux affres de mes interrogations, du doute atroce qui me prenait aux tripes. N'avais-je été choisie par Lucius que pour couvrir cette liaison avec Severus ? Ou bien l'avait-il fait seulement parce que je connaissais son amant, et par là j'aurait été plus clémente ?

Je n'en pouvais plus… mes nerfs étaient à vif. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

Tout s'accéléra lorsque j'entendis des coups à ma porte. Echevelée, mal habillée et stressée comme j'étais, je répondais dans un réflexe d'entrer. Je me retournais pour faire face à la porte. Celle-ci se referma sur l'un des objets de mon trouble : Severus.

« Bonjour Cissa » dit-il de sa voix grave et profonde.

Tellement solennelle que ma raison se brisa.

« Va t-en ! Hurlai-je, quitte cette pièce. Va-t-en ! »

J'étais hystérique et m'effondrais au pied de mon lit, sanglotante.

« Laisse moi, je ne veux plus te voir… je ne veux pas être au centre de votre jeu… je te donne Lucius, garde-le… mais va-t-en… laisse moi seule. Je ne veux plus souffrir… »

Il s'était approché de moi, doucement et je me retrouvai dans ses bras.

« Chutt Cissa… calme-toi… »

Il répétait sans cesse des phrases, je ne comprenais pas la moitié, mais ses bras et cette litanie… Je sombrais.

J'étais dans mon lit lorsque je me réveillai, l'esprit confus. Etais-ce déjà la nuit pour que je m'y retrouve ? Je bougeais légèrement et sentais la présence de quelqu'un… J'ouvrais les yeux brusquement et son visage vint dans mon champ de vision. Il souriait tendrement. La crise que j'avais faite … J'avais tellement honte… sa main passa délicatement sur mon visage et se perdit dans mes cheveux.

« Tu es tellement belle Cissa… si passionnée et fière… comprends moi ma belle… comment pourrais-je te résister ? Toi qui est si exceptionnelle ? Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde moi ! » ordonna-t-il doucement.

J'obéis, malgré moi.

Je plongeais dans ses orbes noirs. Sa main caressante, ma tête contre son torse, dans un cocon de douceur…

« Dis-moi, comment j'aurai put lui résister ? Explique moi, raconte moi ses défauts que je puisse le détester ? Révèle moi ses secrets… que j'ai matière à m'en empêcher, que je puisse me convaincre de le laisser ? J'ai essayé Cissa, de toutes mes forces… pour vous deux. J'ai échoué ! »

Il s'approcha de moi, me tenant légèrement le visage. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Alors que sa langue rencontrait la mienne, je fermais les yeux, une larme s'écoula sur ma joue…

Il se recula de quelques millimètres et tout contre ma bouche il murmura : « Fais moi une place dans ton cœur Cissa… »

Il laissa un baiser sur mon front et quitta ma chambre. La tête d'autant plus embrumée, je m'endormais presque immédiatement.

-------

Durant encore une semaine je restais dans ma chambre, méditant sur ces paroles, sur notre probable futur… je réfléchissais à la situation, tournant le problème dans tous les sens, le disséquant de toutes parts…

J'étais condamnée, prise au piège… qu'avais-je à dire dans cette histoire ? Mon avis serait-il prit en compte en définitive ? Si je refusais… qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Peu importait ma réponse à la fin… que j'approuve ou non leur amour, que j'accepte celui qu'ils me portent… tous cela n'avait plus d'importance… Le mal était fait ! J'avais souffert pour eux… plus que je n'avais jamais crut pouvoir un jour.

Je descendais dans le salon pour prendre mon déjeuner. L'ironie du sort, ou peut être un malencontreux concours de circonstances, je faisais face à Lucius et Severus.

J'eut un mouvement de recul, trahissant mon envie irrésistible de fuir. Lucius se leva et d'un geste rapide, il me présenta une chaise. Severus s'empressa de remplir ma tasse de thé et de me tendre le pot de confiture de fraise ainsi que des scones.

Je grignotais le toast que je m'étais fait. Nous nous regardions tous, n'osant parler… Un silence assez tendu, lourd d'un trop plein de rancœur et de sentiment.

Je décidais d'ouvrir les hostilités :

« Alors, c'est donc ainsi que vous voyez notre avenir ? Trois jeunes adultes incapables de parler ? »

« Cissa ! » s'indigna Severus.

« Quoi ? Je ne supporte pas cette tension… parlons en franchement ! »

« Ma fleur … » entama Lucius.

« Oh pitié, chéri ! Dis-je mielleuse, Pas de ton docte, ni de promesse vaines… pas plus que je ne souhaite des remontrances… Je veux savoir ce que vous manigancez… Non ! Repris-je après avoir bu un peu de thé, pas ces regards étonnés s'il vous plaît ! Je sais pertinemment que vous me cachez quelque chose… Severus a un comportement plus qu'étrange. Est-ce là votre plan Lucius ? Me lâchez dans les bras d'un Severus tendre, pour que je succombe moi aussi ? Quel est votre but ? Je ne suis pas un objet, je refuse d'être manipulé tel un pantin sans vie ! Alors soyez franc pour une fois ! »

Je les fusillais du regard et attendais leur réponse.

« Si tu demandes la vérité… j'espère seulement pour toi, que tu es capable de l'entendre. Répondit Lucius.

Je n'étais pas prête… loin de là, mais peut on se préparer à quelque chose de ce genre… je n'en sais fichtre rien. Pourtant, je n'allais pas reculer… il fallait savoir ! Je lui rendis un regard plein de défi !

« D'accord ! Alors, oui, tu nous as découvert. Autant compléter ce triangle amoureux… et pour cela… te faire tomber amoureuse de Severus servirait tous nos intérêts. En y réfléchissant, c'est la seule solution que nous ayons trouvée pour que personne ne souffre ! Alors, oui, pourquoi ne pas être un peu utopiste en voulant notre bonheur, en ne sacrifiant aucun de nous… et avoir la possibilité de nous aimer ! »

Severus sourit et échangea un regard avec Lucius. Leur complicité me sauta à la gorge. Comme blessante peut être la vérité !

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, Cissa, je t'aime autant que j'aime Lucius, vous m'êtes très importants. Je ne le répéterais jamais assez. J'aimerai que tout soit fait pour que nous puissions être heureux, trouver un équilibre… en vivant ensemble. Dans ce manoir ? »

J'étais sidérée, comment deux hommes peuvent-ils vouloir vivrent ensemble et avec la même femme ? Je mâchouillais un morceau de scones, les écoutant attentivement.

« Je vais parler pour les deux, en te disant ma fleur, que nous souhaitons vivre avec toi, nous t'aimons énormément tous les deux, mais nous nous aimons aussi ! Et pour être franc, nous voulons tous de toi… ton âme, ton cœur et ton corps ! »

Je rougis à cette dernière phrase.

« L'idéal serait que je vive avec vous au manoir ! Nous pourrions y avoir des habitudes, un quotidien tranquille sans souffrir du regard des autres. Evidemment, en public vous resteriez les époux Malfoy ! » Termina Severus.

« Un ménage à trois ? Avec deux bisexuels et une femme ! Ricanais-je. »

Je me levais de la table et posais ma serviette.

« Je ne crois pas avoir mon mot à dire, il va falloir me convaincre… et j'ai besoin de nombreux arguments ! Ne pensez pas que tout va être aussi facile que me faire comprendre la situation ! »

Je quittai la pièce. J'avais été sadique sur la fin. J'avais quand même mit près de sept mois à digérer l'annonce de Lucius. J'aimais Lucius de toute mon âme, Severus n'était pas un parfait inconnu… Avec des paroles adéquates, des gestes et des attentions particulières… ils pouvaient, tous deux, très bien réussir à me circonvenir.

Je pressentais ces futures semaines comme étant délicieuses… Je n'étais pas encore assez stupide pour ne pas profiter de la situation. Deux beaux hommes me couvrant de tendresse et d'amour… qui suis-je pour ne pas abuser un peu ! De plus, je me doutais qu'ils allaient profiter de mon accord pour se retrouver…

Je sentais une pointe de jalousie à cette idée… en particulier envers Lucius. Je ne décidais pourtant pas de m'y attarder plus longuement. C'était un sentiment qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, je devrais apprendre à être moins exclusive !

-------

Deux mois… il ne leur fallut que ce petit laps de temps pour me convaincre. Il faut dire à ma décharge qu'ils ont été très assidus… que dire quand jour après jour, on vous couvre de cadeaux et d'attentions…

Chaque matin, j'avais droit à une rose de la part de Severus et un lys de Lucius. Ils me tendaient chaque plat que je voulais. Me complimenter sur mes robes et ma beauté.

Ceci sans compter les accrochages dans les couloirs… Peut importe lequel je croisais, ils ont commencé doucement, me frôlant la main, ou le visage. Légères caresses très éprouvantes pour moi qui étais habituée à la vigueur de Lucius.

Ils me testaient, me cherchaient… c'était délicieux et terriblement frustrant ! Puis leur jeu devint à la fois plus tendre et plus sensuel. Je n'avais plus droit à des effleurements…

C'est Severus qui entama cette nouvelle manche, si l'on peut dire. Alors que je le croisais dans un couloir, non loin de la bibliothèque. Nous allions nous croiser, quand brusquement il me plaqua contre le mur. Sans être violent, mais en étant ferme. Il me dominait de toute sa taille et sa force.

Je sentais à travers nos habits son corps ferme, il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne et m'entraîna dans un baiser vertigineux. Sa main jouant dans mes cheveux, l'autre délicatement à ma taille… C'était brusque, viril, avec peu de tendresse, mais terriblement sexuel…

Parce que je savais pertinemment qu'une fois dans leur bras, je n'étais plus rien… je n'avais plus aucune volonté… transcendée !

Alors, juste quelques jours encore… où je pourrais me voiler, pensant que je refuse l'idée d'un trio, que jamais cela n'existera… que finalement ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite de plus en plus… que non, je n'aime pas le Severus que je vois à présent.

Tous les jours qui suivirent je croisai soit l'un, soit l'autre… et je ne devenais que délice dans leur bras… Ce qui m'asséna le coup final, fut à la fois une horreur pour mon orgueil et un ravissement pour mes sens déjà fortement ébranlés.

Cette après midi là, mes convictions volèrent en éclat, et je tombai dans une décadente notion de luxure : tromper mon mari avec son amant !

Là aussi je me promenais dans le manoir, peut être dans l'espoir inavouable de croiser quelqu'un, je n'y vit personne. Pourtant ce fut des bruits plutôt étranges qui m'attirèrent vers un des couloirs.

Je me cachais dans un angle, pouvant voir sans être vu. Quelle ne fut pas ma blessure… J'y vis mon mari, Lucius avec Severus. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, se mouvant, se frottant. Poussant des gémissements de bonheur. Severus était plaqué contre le mur, la chemise ouverte, débraillé, les cheveux dans tous les sens, la tête appuyé contre celui-ci, les yeux clos. Mon mari, dans un état tout à fait enviable à son amant, ne perdait pas de temps et dégustait son cou. Leurs mains volaient en tous sens sur le corps de l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent férocement… j'eut un terrible choc ! Ces bruits d'étoffes, de gémissements, grognement et de sucions ne me choquèrent que vaguement. L'émotion prédominante n'en fut pas moins de la jalousie, attisé férocement par le désir…

Désir d'être avec l'un des deux… Mais l'incapacité de savoir lequel, me fit l'effet d'une claque.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, ses sonorités ne voulant quitter mes oreilles, et cette vision toujours à l'orée de mon esprit… ressurgissant à tous moment. Traîtresse !

Ce furent deux jours de cauchemars. Je ne passais pas une seule nuit sans faire des rêves, me mettant en scène soit avec Severus, soit avec Lucius, tous plus explicites les uns que les autres.

Leur plan était très bien rodé, puisqu'ils revinrent à la charge… d'autant plus vicieux que parfois l'un me surprenait avec l'autre et vice versa.

Et à chaque fois, je pouvais voir le désir dans leur attitude… c'était palpable, presque intolérable. Mais tellement flatteur !

Je savais pertinemment où dormait chacun… ils l'avaient bien entendus révéler espérant que j'irai rejoindre quelqu'un.

J'avais tellement résister, pendant tant de temps… je n'étais qu'une femme… avec des désirs et des besoins d'assouvissions…

Ce fut une semaine après les avoir vu ensemble, que j'allais rejoindre Lucius dans sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte doucement et j'entrais… il se trouvait sur son lit, torse nu, portant uniquement un bas de nuit en soie gris.

Il lisait.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un immense sourire.

« Narcissa, quel plaisir de te voir enfin passer cette porte ! Comme tu m'as manqué ma fleur ! »

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Tendrement, ayant peur de m'effaroucher, il commença à me caresser, m'embrasser. C'était tellement différent de ces moments dans les couloirs, beaucoup plus tendre, plus profond !

Les choses devinrent plus intenses, moins superficiel. Ses mains repartirent à la découverte de mon corps. Les miennes reprenaient des libertés qu'elles avaient perdues. Il m'embrassait, jouant avec ma langue, léchant mes lèvres, mordillant ma clavicule… je n'étais qu'un paquet de gémissement et de sensation. Alors que je redécouvrais ce plaisir qui me manquait tant, je sentis une bouche sur ma nuque.

Comment ? Je me raidis automatiquement à cette idée… je ne voulais… ne pouvais pas… Je tentais de quitter les bras de Lucius pour arrêter cette mascarade… Il me tint fermement. Collée à son épaule, le corps tremblant à la fois de désir et de peur, je murmurais une litanie de « non ».

Ils y restèrent sourds. Lucius me tenant toujours fermement encourageait Severus à venir. Il me rassurait également. En même temps que ces paroles, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de mon ami s'approcher de moi.

Puis deux murmures de chaque côté :

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma fleur… tous va très bien se passer ! »

« Cissa… laisse-toi aller… Tu vas aimer ! »

Et je fus prise entre deux corps nu. Quand avions nous perdu nos vêtements Lucius et moi ?

La sensation fut quand même époustouflante. Contre moi, il y avait Lucius qui me tenait les poignets, faisant taire mes protestations d'un baiser, et de l'autre, Severus qui laissait ses mains effleurer mon dos et mes reins, embrassant ma nuque délicatement. Le gémissement qui m'échappa, les fit sûrement sourire… je perdais peut-être le contrôle, mais pas seule. J'en profitais donc pour bouger, lascivement contre eux. Attisant leurs sens, incendiant leur esprit… ils lâchèrent également des soupirs satisfaits.

Jetant copieusement mon sens de l'éthique à la poubelle, je ne pensais à présent qu'à ces deux corps contre moi, ces mains sur moi, mes mains sur eux. Nous étions bien échauffés par toutes ces attentions, je me sentais extrêmement désirée. Envie que je sentais parfaitement contre moi et qui attisait mon plaisir.

Lucius recula doucement, me laissant seule dans les bras de Severus. Il se posta sur le lit, étrangement lascif, il s'y allongea et écarta les jambes. Nous gémissions tous les deux. Severus me porta à moitié vers le lit et c'est lui, qui par des gestes tendres et excitants, me mit sur Lucius. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et Lucius d'un geste vif vint en moi. Je criais de surprise et de bonheur.

Je sentais cette présence en moi, tellement familière… il m'agrippa d'un bras et entama des vas et viens terriblement lents. Il me dévora la bouche, me faisant sienne de toutes les manières possibles. C'était tout simplement merveilleux de retrouver de telles sensations. Il jouait avec moi, alternant les rythmes…. Roulant de ses hanches si voluptueusement qu'il me menait clairement dans un abîme de plaisir.

Je sentis vaguement la main de Severus dans mon dos. Il agrippait ma hanche gauche, lorsque quelque chose d'épais tentait une entrée, dans une autre partie de mon corps. Je me tendis légèrement et Lucius arrêta tout mouvement.

Je sentis Severus entrer en moi progressivement, me remplir de lui… Dire que je fus excitée par cette présence est un euphémisme. C'était différent de Lucius… une sensation particulière de non connaissance, de nouveau… grisant ! Sa grande main me maintenant tranquille, appuyant sur mes reins… les incendiant un peu plus.

Je me laissais aller à sentir pleinement leur chaleur. J'étais entre eux, prise dans leur délicieuse étreinte… c'était tellement nouveau, si excitant de se savoir être le but de ces deux hommes, juste la finalité… Je me perdais dans les odeurs, sentir leurs deux corps sur moi et aussi en moi… tellement enivrant pour mes sens déjà malmenés !

Je me perdais dans ces sensations… Lesquelles furent décuplées lorsqu'ils se mirent en mouvement.

Ce fut Lucius qui commença doucement, comme si ce n'était plus mon plaisir qu'il cherchait à attiser, mais celui de Severus. Il faisait de brefs mouvements, semblant le caresser à travers moi… Severus se mit aussi à bouger… lascivement, répondant à Lucius.

C'était tout simplement magique… j'avais cette impression d'être seulement un réceptacle, celui de leur amour… mais ayant droit moi aussi à ma part de plaisir et d'amour… assez étrange ! Mais tellement délicieux…

Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent progressivement, nous nous répondions par des baisers, des gémissements, parfois des cris… Ils continuèrent leur jeu. Severus était aussi lascif et doué que mon mari, une merveille. J'avais en moi deux hommes qui me donnaient du plaisir et qui m'utilisait pour s'en donner aussi.

Ils faisaient l'amour à travers moi ! Ils faisaient l'amour avec moi !

Ce fut l'expérience la plus fabuleuse de toute ma vie…

--------------------------

Le lendemain fut cocasse, le léger malaise que j'aurai soupçonné ne fut guère présent. Alors que j'émergeais du sommeil, Severus m'embrassa délicatement, se tourna vers Lucius et en fit de même. Ce dernier sourit et lui aussi posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La jalousie que j'aurais cru ressentir ne pointa pas… Il est vrai qu'après la démonstration d'hier, que dire… pouvais-je encore douter de l'amour étrange qui nous liait ?

Chacun se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre pour se changer…

Un quotidien particulier se mit alors en place… Nous devions nous habituer à notre nouvelle promiscuité, oublier certains codes, certains sentiments…

L'idée même de trahison était difficile à lâcher… tout comme celui de la culpabilité !

Alors je commençais progressivement à m'accoutumer à cela… ne plus penser à trahir Lucius quand j'embrassais Severus… ne pas jalouser Lucius quand Severus le câlinait….

Au bout de quelques semaines, nous avions trouvé un équilibre, précaire, mais présent quand même. Nous avions tous une chambre personnelle, mais nous dormions régulièrement dans une quatrième, plus grande, ensemble. C'était notre pièce, nous nous y retrouvions pour profiter des deux autres, de leur présence, ou bien de leurs corps.

Notre première expérience se renouvela assez régulièrement, mais implicitement nous ne changions jamais les positions.

Une entente tacite, mais je savais que plus tard, je pourrais profiter de lui…

Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'assister à leurs ébats… je ne fut pas choqué par la vision… Ils étaient magnifiques, leurs muscles roulaient sous leur peau recouverte de sueur… Les gémissements, leurs mouvements… c'était sensuel et peut être un peu brutal… mais tellement excitant. L'odeur qu'ils dégageaient, les bruits de chairs qui claquent… Les cheveux de Lucius, si blond, contrastant avec ceux de Severus, tellement sombres… Un tableau d'une extrême beauté.

Souvent je venais contre eux alors qu'ils avaient terminé, parfois ils m'invitaient, parfois ils profitaient seulement de mon regard chargé de désirs. Nous étions libre de nous aimer quand nous le souhaitions et avec qui nous voulions…

------

Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce jour…

Cela faisait environ un mois que nous étions en ménage à trois, j'avais repris mes études et enchaînais sur mes devoirs d'épouse.

Je dormais mal et même entre mes deux hommes je ne me reposais que très peu.

Une grande fatigue me pesait, pourtant je tachais de ne rien faire paraître. C'était sans compter mes deux amants. Ils avaient des yeux de lynx et surtout faisait très attention à moi. Ils remarquèrent mon état assez rapidement… j'avoue que m'endormir plusieurs fois en plein milieu de journée dans mes livres n'était pas une tactique très fine pour dissimuler ma fatigue.

Lucius et Severus me questionnèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes, m'arrachant des aveux et tous les moindres maux dont je souffrais.

Mon mari, d'un naturel très protecteur encouragé par Severus, prit rendez-vous avec un médicomage. Il prit sa journée au ministère et m'accompagna au cabinet du médecin. Son inquiétude m'avait été transmise et c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que j'attendais l'appel de mon nom. Lorsqu'il eut lieu, Lucius se leva en même temps que moi et d'une légère pression de la main, il m'encouragea muettement.

Nous entrâmes dans le cabinet, le médicomage m'écouta décrire mes symptômes. Il me fit m'allonger sur la table d'examen. J'avais Lucius debout, près de ma tête, scrutant minutieusement chaque geste de l'autre homme.

Après quelques mouvements de baguettes, des sorts nombreux, il fronça les sourcils et lança une dernière incantation. Un large sourire vint se coller à son visage.

Il nous regarda intensément et parla :

Félicitations Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, vous allez être parent ! Madame, vous êtes enceinte d'un mois et deux semaines !

Je clignais des yeux, incrédule… j'étais enceinte… d'un bébé… de Lucius… notre bébé !!! Je prit la main de Lucius et la serra. Il m'embrassa délicatement et me sourit. Ses yeux pétillaient de fierté et de bonheur !

J'étais si heureuse… c'était tellement inattendu !

Le médicomage me prescrit du repos, pas d'effort intense durant les premiers temps et nous donna l'adresse d'un gynécomage pour me faire suivre au plus vite.

Je ne me rappelle pas être rentrée au manoir, plongée dans un état euphorique. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis les lèvres de Lucius que je sortais de ma léthargie.

Il rayonnait de joie et me fit tournoyait dans le salon, riant de bonheur. Je me laissait aller à ces douces sensations, moi-même répondant à son rire. Il me baisait le visage, me félicitant, répétant le mot « enfant »… j'étais tellement heureuse aussi ! Finalement, il me porta jusqu'au canapé et m'allongea contre lui. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre encore plat et le caressa doucement :

« Un bébé, ma fleur… nous allons avoir un bébé… un petit enfant… c'est merveilleux… notre petit … tout petit enfant… » Murmura-t-il

« Lucius, le taquinai-je, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu te laisses aller à ton côté tendre et mignon ! »

Il souffla plus par jeu que par réel énervement.

« Mais je vais devoir être plus que cela ma fleur, il va falloir l'éduquer comme un vrai Malfoy et l'entourer de tout notre amour ! Afin qu'il devienne fort et capable de faire tous ce qu'il souhaite »

Je riais et me laissais bercer par les douces paroles de Lucius à mon ventre. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit avant de sombrer… cela faisait près d'un mois que j'avais couché avec Severus et Lucius pour la première fois… Se pourrait-il… ?

Je me réveillais dans notre chambre à tous les trois, Lucius à ma droite et Severus à ma gauche. Ils discutaient des dispositions à prendre pour moi et ma grossesse. Severus me vit le premier et se jeta sur moi, m'embrassant fougueusement pour me féliciter. Je me doute qu'il l'avait déjà fait pour mon mari. Mon blond se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa le front doucement.

Alors qu'ils me couvaient du regard, une réflexion me vint à l'esprit. Je posai donc ma question :

« Cela va faire combien de temps que nous sommes ensemble ? »

Lucius et Severus réfléchirent quelques instants et ce fut mon ami qui répondit :

« Un mois et deux semaines non ? »

« Oui, c'est cela, confirma Lucius, Pourquoi ma fleur ? »

« Je me demandai seulement quand avait été conçut notre enfant… et maintenant j'en suis sure ! »

« Cissa ? » m'interrogea Severus

« Non ! » s'exclama Lucius qui avait aussi compris

« Quoi ? » questionna l'autre.

« Le bébé a été conçut durant une nuit bien particulière, Severus… la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, tous les trois ! » répondis-je

Il resta ébahi quelques secondes.

« Alors je suppose qu'il est de bon ton de t'officialiser comme étant le parrain de notre enfant ! » assénais-je

« Il faut dire cher Rogue, que tu as participé activement à sa création plus que délicieuse ! » lança Lucius sur un ton grivois.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et la fin d'après midi se termina en doux câlins et mots tendres.

-----

Officiellement je n'eut qu'un fils : Draco Lucius Malfoy. Il est vrai que ce fut le seul fils que j'eus de mon mari.

Par contre j'eus d'autres enfants, des jumeaux plus précisément de mon autre amant : Loraline Narcissa Rogue et Gabriel Severus Rogue.

Je suis tombée enceinte à plusieurs reprises par la suite, mais je n'eus jamais le plaisir de mener mes grossesses à terme. Ce fut à chaque fois des déchirements pour moi et mes amants. De dures épreuves, qui m'affaiblirent autant moralement que physiquement mais nous avons tenu, bravement à tous les écueils de la vie, ne nous brisant jamais.

Il y eut les procès de Lucius et Severus lors de la mort du Seigneur de Ténèbres, mes fausses couches, les problèmes de familles, de successions, les morts et la guerre après la renaissance du Lord…

Tout autant d'événements qui nous ont soudés les uns aux autres. Nous étions certes atypiques dans notre manière de vivre.

Qui peut dire qu'il a déjà vécu dans un manoir avec trois adultes et trois enfants de même mère, mais de pères différents…

Personne ne savait la vérité, pas même nos enfants. J'étais pour ceux de Severus « Tati Cissa », Lucius était « Tonton Cius », Severus avait droit à du « parrain » de la part de Draco.

Nous savions tous les uns des autres, nous partagions toutes les informations… depuis tellement d'années que nous étions ensemble. Une telle confiance… un regard, un geste et nous nous comprenions…

Nous n'avions pas eut le choix… notre génération, notre statut, nos idées… tout était guidé, formaté pour aller dans ce sens. La suprématie des sangs-purs. Notre milieu avait baigné dans la magie noire et ses idées, nous entendions parler du Lord depuis notre tendre enfance, vantant ses qualités, son monde …

Et lorsque nous avons appris la défaite du Lord par Potter… nous n'avons pas hésité une seule seconde.

Trop impliqués en apparence, pas assez de preuves… sûrement trop fiers pour vouloir laisser notre train de vie, nos privilèges… ma dignité aurait bien trop souffert de ne plus pouvoir jouir de mes passes droits. Il en était de même pour mes deux compagnons… nous étions ensemble, trop attachés aux autres … Nos enfants étaient en sécurité, leurs choix bien guidés par nos erreurs…

Nous avions fait quelque chose de merveilleux avec eux, peut être que notre liaison hors norme avait fendu le carcan dans lequel nous évoluions, peut être nous a-t-il aidé à mieux les éduquer ?

Je l'ignore et suis heureuse de savoir les choix qu'ont réalisé mes enfants.

Nous nous sommes allongés dans notre chambre, vingt ans de vie commune… une éternité presque, pourtant si court…

Nous avons bu une fiole de poison concoctée par Severus et attendu ses effets, enlacés tous les trois !

-------

Dans un cimetière familial, une tombe avec trois noms :

Narcissa Eléanore Malfoy, née Black

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Severus Maximilien Rogue

A nos parents chéris, que votre amour vous accompagne et vous lie au-delà de la mort.

Vos enfants aimés.


End file.
